


Butler

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insolent Jinki and pissed butler Minho who only care about him, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butler

“Where were you?”

Jinki took a deep breath, finishing taking off his shoes and looked up, Minho was standing there in front of him with his arms crossed, a frown on his face. Taking off his wet coat, he took another deep breath.

“Out.”

“Where? It is raining outside. Look at you, all wet.” he spat angrily, almost growling.

He shrugged. “I didn’t have an umbrella.” he said tripping on the step, in seconds Minho appeared in front of him, holding his arm.

“Tsk, you’re cold. You’ll catch a cold like that.”

Minho spoke with that tone again, that tone he always spoke when Jinki did something wrong, a tone mixed with anger and concern, and maybe a little, just a little of love.

“I will not catch a cold because you will take care of me like you always do, right?! That’s what butlers serve, to take care of his master.”

The butler stiffened at the comment and immediately took off his hand of Jinki’s arm, taking a step back. “You’re right, sir. My job is to take care that you don’t do anything stupid, like get out under a storm just because you were mad by something your grandfather said.”

Jinki narrowed his eyes. “Go prepare my bath.” he muttered pouting. Minho always knew what was going on in Jinki’s head and that was annoying.

“Yes sir.”

When Jinki sank in the hot and scented water, he let a long sigh of contentment out. He was shivering, his fingertips getting blue. But he just needed some time alone to think, to be able to put all his thoughts instead inadvertently break something in the face of that insolent idiot who wanted to marry Jinki with his daughter.

He was not a thing to be treated like that, no, Jinki did not want to marry someone just because of the royal bloodline. Thank you very much, he already had everything he needed right there in that bathroom.

“Help me wash my hair Minho-yah.”

Minho ducked beside the tub, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform shirt. Oh, what a beautiful view. “Yes sir.”

“Call me Jinki, I love it when you say my name.” he said with his eyes closed, feeling Minho’s fingers massaging his scalp.

When Minho remained silent, Jinki opened one eye, staring at the butler. “Are you still mad?”

“That was very irresponsible of you, you’re freezing.”

“Aigoo Minho-yah. I’m fine and if I get sick, you can take care of me, spend the whole night beside me.”

Minho shook his head. “Close your eyes.”

Jinki closed his eyes and Minho poured water, removing the foam from his hair.

“You should be careful.”

“Minho-yah.” he whimpered. “I said I’m fine and besides, I always feel warm when you touch me. Kiss me.”

The butler snorted and leaned over, pecking Jinki’s lips that shook his head.

“I need more.”

Minho slid his fingers through Jinki’s face, cupping his face and kissed him, a real kiss, such a good kiss, a kind of kiss that only the butler could give. He wrapped his wet arms around Minho’s neck, bringing him closer and kissing him back, eager for more.

Ah yes, Jinki had everything he needed right there.


End file.
